Reese Blackwell
Reese Elizabeth Blackwell is the daughter of Elizabeth North and Dominic Blackwell. She is a recurring character of the fifth season of . She is a hybrid like her mother. Reese is the great-granddaughter of Vincente North, granddaughter of Gavin and Liliana North, niece of Grayson, Brandon North's goddaughter and Charlotte North. She is also the twin sister of Lillian. Reese is a member of the Blackwell Family and the North Family. Early History Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Powers & Abilities Werewolf Powers * Super Speed: Reese is much faster than humans. She possesses this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. While under the influence of the full moon, she can use her speed to swiftly chase down her choice of prey; even vampires, as her speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it. * Super Agility: Reese possesses superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, she has demonstrated that she can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. She can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Strength: Reese possesses supernatural strength that makes her stronger than humans. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Reese is able to make her eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When Reese is furious or forced to defend herself, her anger increases all her power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows her to access some of the power of her wolf form to give her an edge. * Healing Factor: Reese possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if she is physically injured, her body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, Reese can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. * Venom: Reese's venom is extremely lethal to vampires. For vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. Witch Powers * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. * Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. * Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. * Possession: The power to inhabit the body of a living being. * Warding: The power to place protection spells on people and other objects. * Telepathy: The power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. ** Dream Manipulation: The power to manipulate dreams. ** Dream Walking: The ability to enter the dreams of another person. Appearances Season Five * Name * The name Reese is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name Reese is ardent; fiery.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/reese/ * The name Elizabeth is a Biblical name. The meaning of the name Elizabeth is the oath or fullness of God.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elizabeth/ * Habitational name from any of various places, for example in Cumbria, Derbyshire, County Durham, Warwickshire, and Worcestershire, named Blackwell, from Old English blæc 'black', 'dark' + wæll(a), well(a) 'spring', 'stream'. https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=blackwell References Category:Characters Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:North Family